kingdomunderfirefandomcom-20200223-history
Nazarahm
Nazarahm is chifeten of the Nazarahm tribe he is a secodary character and branded traitor throuought all ogre and orc kind. Background Nazarahm is/was the Nazarahm chifeten that went against orc/ogre kind and were the second "known" tribe to be branded as traitors(along with Jubal of juri tribe.) Nazarahm is arguabaly the fourth strongest tribe in hexter Urukubarr being the strongest Darokha being the second Jubal the third and since no other tribe was able to stop Nazarahm before Urukubarr then it is possible that Nazarahm is the fourth strongest proving their strengh against the other tribes like jubal Nazarahm was also able to hold their neutrality in the hexter civil war. It would also seem that because Nazarahm vellond was able to hold its grip around hexter thanks to their new strengh from the slave orcs being forced against their will to fight their on kind,sold by the Nazarahm tribe. Involvement Nazarahm is the chief of Nazarahm tribe that committed a unforgivable crime by selling fellow orcs (mostly from gorzanick tribe) to dark elves in Vellond and possibaly kaedes as orcs and ogre cannot tell the difference. They were selling them willingly for uses as they see fit forcing them to fight their fellow kind and even ghoulifacation. Nazarahm was confronted by Urukubarr after he liberaited his Gorzanick brothers. The two clashed and even though being out numbered and out spelled by earth Golems and shaman Urukubarr was able to defeat Nazarahm and his tribe. Defeated Nazarahm is believed to of fled back to his own territories Althogh little to his knowledge Nazarahm was about to face a stronger threat (a kind of irony some may see it.) Later in Urukubarr's campaigne after swearing hatred and destruction against the Nazarahm's Urukubarr then seems to aid in helping Nazarahm by ressueing the Nazarahm tribe from the invasion of Kaedes and the preventing Liches from creating a ever growing army of ghouls from the bodys of Nazarahm's tribe warriors(and even possibaly Nazarahm himslf). Yes i know this is supossed to be the Darokha tribe There is still a reason Urukubarr might be swayed to helping Nazarahm. Like Urukubarr and Regnier. Regnier saw the potential of Urukubarr as he was strong enough to Repell and nearly completly dystroy all dark elf presence in Hexter. So Urukubarr would of let Nazarahm live to gain his alliance since Urukubarr had only begun his rebellion against the dark elves. he would of befreinded Nazarahm as Nazarahm was so powerfull to capture Gorzanick orcs. Now Urukubarr would have the three strongest tribes not four as jubal owed Leinhart a blood debt and he also new the truth that kaedes were the true enemy instead of vellond. This then lead to jubals death as even if he tried to reason withUrukubarr he would of be so fired up with anger he wouldnt of cared so his only choice was to fight thr gorzanik chifeten and buy Leinhart time to escape. So now Nazarahm (if my theory is correct) would be a main part in the anti-dark elf movement as he belives vellond attacked his tribe and like Darokha and Urukubarr Vows revenge against them. With the combined strengh of all three chifetens they pushed out Leinhart and the vellond army from Hexter To unite the the land. until Regnier showed up and defeted Urukubarr. all orc/ogre prononced Regnier king of Hexter. Wheather or not Nazarahm is still part of this unifacation or rebuilt his neutral state we may never know. Quotes "They corrupt the souls of orc warriors" "Curssed Liches i knew they were near by but why do they do this?" "We must stop them" "I shall tear you apart for messing with the souls of orc warriors" Trivia *Nazarahm is supposed to be Darokha in Urukubarr's seccond mission *Nazarahm is the only other green ogre besides Rulkmorg (a ogre mercenary for dark legion units) See also *Regnier *Urukubarr *Jubal *Darokha *Hexter